


Death of a Kingsman

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [33]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Goodbyes, Love, M/M, Meta, Missions, Music, Romance, Sad Ending, Spies & Secret Agents, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get your tissues ready. This is a tribute to Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Kingsman

* * *

 

Get your tissues ready. This is a tribute to Harry Hart.

See, my theory is that when Harry walked out of that church, he  _knew_  he was going to die. He knew what was waiting for him. The moment he saw Valentine waiting for him, he knew. Then again, as a Kingsman, Harry had always expected to die in the line of duty.

This fanmix is about his final moments, his feelings as he confronted his death, and his thoughts about Eggsy, about the things Harry couldn’t say to him, the love he fears he may have failed to express. As a result, this mix is partly a swansong and partly a farewell… from Harry to the world, and from Harry to Eggsy.

The mix starts out bitter and full of grief for all of Harry’s lost opportunities, for having his life cut short before he could share it with Eggsy, but then it concludes with a calm acceptance, and a fondness, even a sweetness, as Harry wishes for Eggsy’s happiness with his last breath.

As a result, the songs get lighter as they progress. The song at the end of the mix, “You Could Be Happy,” is about Harry finding peace in the fact that Eggsy will eventually be happy without him, because Harry  _wants_  Eggsy to be happy without him.

  


01\. **Eli Lieb** \- Skyfall // 02. **VAST** \- I’m Dying // 03. **Moby** \- The Sky Is Broken // 04. **Rob Thomas** \- All That I Am // 05. **Patrick Wolf** \- Born To Die // 06. **Audioslave** \- Shadow On The Sun // 07. **Coldplay** \- Moving To Mars // 08. **Lou Reed** \- Magic and Loss (The Summation) // 09. **Radiohead** \- Videotape // 10. **Muse** \- Apocalypse Please // 11. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- We Believe // 12. **Seal** \- Prayer For The Dying // 13. **Bon Iver** \- Blindsided // 14. **Switchfoot** \- The Blues // 15. **The Doors** \- The End // 16. **The Mars Volta** \- Televators // 17. **U2** \- With Or Without You // 18. **The National** \- Don’t Swallow The Cap // 19. **The Verve** \- Bittersweet Symphony // 20. **VAST** \- A Better Place // 21. **Andrew Belle** \- In My Veins // 22. **Boy & Bear** \- Rabbit Song // 23. **Audioslave** \- Like A Stone // 24. **Mumford & Sons** \- After the Storm // 25. **Blaqk Audio** \- The Fear Of Being Found // 26. **David Bowie** \- Space Oddity // 27. **Paul McCartney** \- End Of The End // 28. **Dead Man’s Bones** \- Lose Your Soul // 29. **David Gray** \- The Other Side // 30. **Arcade Fire** \- My Body Is A Cage // 31. **Sufjan Stevens** \- Vesuvius // 32. **Kings Of Leon** \- Frontier City // 33. **Moby** \- Sleep Alone // 34. **MS MR** \- Dark Doo Wop // 35. **Gary Jules** \- Mad World // 36. **Pink Floyd** \- The Great Gig In The Sky // 37. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Death Of A Martian // 38. **Mumford & Sons** \- Hopeless Wanderer // 39. **Queen** \- The Show Must Go On // 40. **Bon Iver** \- Holocene // 41. **U2** \- Kite // 42. **Ronan Keating** \- Time After Time // 43. **Peter Mulvey** \- Out Here // 44. **James Blunt** \- Goodbye My Lover // 45. **Bob Dylan** \- Knocking On Heaven’s Door // 46. **Roy Orbison** \- Coming Home // 47. **Rufus Wainwright** \- Across The Universe // 48. **The Righteous Brothers** \- Unchained Melody // 49. **Lou Reed** \- Perfect Day // 50. **Snow Patrol** \- You Could Be Happy

** ([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/death-of-a-kingsman)) **

* * *

 


End file.
